billyssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia Tribe
The Lucia Tribe is the second ever Tribe created for Billy's Survivor. Created for Survivor: Spain, this Tribe uses blue buffs and is represented by the symbol of the Andalusian Horse. Tribemates There were eight official Tribemates in the Lucia Tribe at the start of the game - * Charlotte/Charlie (C_Shizz96) * Nyau (NJKoda1998) * Benny (RyanAndrews) * Sam (s73100) * JJ/Jake (Owen3939) * Gregory (DryIceBros) * Glad (Gohandd) * Robert (NerdiiKiid) Three of the Anda Tribe were honorary Lucia members over the course of three episodes, these were: * Andrew (YellowYoshi05) * Jenn (Bulldozer24) * Ryan (RyanLaps) During Episode Three, the Lucia Tribe won a new contestant due to the quits in Episode two. * Mel (me2013) To see the specific stats of each castaway, along with extra information about them, click their name to go to their personal profile page. Tribe History Let the games begin! - Episode 1 The Lucia Tribe began the show with eight castaways, each entering into their camp with a lot of optimism for the road ahead. But already there were cracks in the group - JJ, Nyau and Sam were all eager to get building the base of a shelter to help survive the night, but the tribe had no leader, and while Nyau tried to take charge, Charlotte, Benny, Glad and Robert just wanted to go with the flow, leaving the tribe with nothing to show for their first day in camp. This all changed during their first reward challenge, where Sam passed his torch to Gregory faster than the opposing tribe, and they won flint and knocked the Anda Tribe down. When they returned to their camp on Day 2, Sam made a fire for the tribe, allowing them all sorts of new options, while Nyau, Charlotte, Gregory, Robert and Glad banded together to make a fire. JJ and Benny sat back, letting their tribe do all the work. But without any food or water, the tribe slipped up badly at the first Immunity Challenge - Picture Pairs - where Sam was the only Lucia tribe member to gain any matches, being beaten out by the Anda Tribe 5-3. The Tribe went to Tribal Council that night, where Sam expressed his safety for attempting the Immunity Challenge, while Gregory mentioned that he was not working up to scratch. The bets were on and in a shock vote, Charlotte and Jake both received three votes, while Glad and Robert both received one. A re-vote was cast and with a 3-0 majority, Charlotte was sent home as the first castaway to be voted out of the tribe, and of Survivor: Spain, leaving the Tribe one weaker. "TBA" - Episode 2 The Lucia Tribe, coming back from their first vote off, decided to get to work straight away! Benny and Sam quickly worked on finding some apples for the group to snack on, while Jake, Greg and Nyau went off to collect three logs of water from the nearby lake. Upon getting back, Glad and Robert were both ready to boil their water, giving the Tribe some much needed water to drink. The entire tribe worked as a team that day. During the Reward Challenge for the fishing gear - Barricade Bash '- Lucia managed to win the challenge hands down, thanks to the work of Nyau, Sam and Gregory. But things were about to change, when the twist - '"Tribe Swap" '''was revealed. Unlike a normal '''Tribe Swap, this exchange of players was not permanent, and would only last for two Tribal Councils. Sam, Glad and Benny were all moved to the Anda Tribe, while Andrew, Jenn and Ryan were brought to the new Tribe. Nyau and Greg took it upon themselves to collect some building materials on Day 5, leaving the new campmates to wonder just what was going on. However, nobody else on the Tribe wished to help out, leaving the two on their own. Just before the Immunity Challenge, one of their new members, Andrew, suddenly quit the game, along with Alyssa from Anda, giving the Lucia Tribe a huge advantage. With three original Anda Tribe members quitting the game, they had the numbers. Nyau then went on to dominate the Immunity Challenge - 'Word Wars '- while the Lucia members at Anda voted Leonardo out of the game, leaving the Lucia Tribe winning the numbers game at 7 - 4.